Maybe Train Rides Weren't So Bad After All
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan is going home from visiting his family for the weekend, and it's quite a long train ride home. A stranger starts talking to Dan, and he feels uncomfortable talking to him. Phil sees this, and steps in.


Dan sighed as he stared out the window, watching all the trees passing by as he sat on the train; he couldn't wait to be home again. The weekend was just ending, and Dan was just getting back from visiting his parent's and his little brother. It had been awhile since he'd seen them, so he thought that it would be a nice surprise for them if he went down to see them.

It was too quiet on the train, Dan hated train rides. So Dan pulled out his ipod so that he could listen to some music, which would hopefully help pass the time, he also pulled out his phone to look at the time, and he had an hour left until he was able to get home.

"Fuck," Dan muttered under his breath. He hated train rides.

"Are you okay over there?" Dan jumped as soon as he heard the voice.

"Um, y-yeah. I'm f-fine..." Dan began to say. He definitely got nervous around other people, and he was actually very shy. He didn't know why he was so shy, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was bullied in school. That was Dan's theory anyways, despite everything his parents told him.

"Hey, that's a cool shirt. Are those butterflies?" The boy asked.

Dan shook his head. "Moths," He said quietly.

"I hate moths. They're quite creepy if you ask me. What's the point in them anyways?"

"Yeah," Dan mumbled. He picked up his ipod again, hoping the boy would stop talking to him.

"What type of music do you listen to?" The boy asked as soon as he saw Dan's ipod.

Dan could feel his heart pounding against his chest; he had nothing against this boy, the boy actually seemed very nice. Dan was just getting too nervous to start a conversation and he didn't know what he was supposed to say around stranger's. He got anxious easily.

"You seem like someone who'd like rock to me." The boy said.

Dan rolled his eyes, getting more annoyed and more frustrated.

There was an older man sitting a few rows in front of Dan; with black hair and bright blue eyes, he had heard talking from behind him so he had looked back and saw Dan talking with the stranger. He frowned as he watched them, and he could tell that Dan was getting anxious, which he knew the feeling all too well. Phil was a rather popular youtuber, and without his youtube videos, he would still be the shy little boy he was when he was younger. Even though he went to big events and spoke in front of large crowds, he still got anxiety all the time.

Phil finally stood up and then he walked over to the two boys.

"Excuse me sir?" Dan looked up as soon as he heard another voice and froze when he saw a man, who looked to be a couple years older than him. Dan had seen him earlier on the train, he was sitting a couple rows ahead of him. He was quite cute, and he made Dan's heart melt a little bit. "You're sitting in my spot, next to my boyfriend," Phil said calmly. "May I please have this seat back?"

"Oh, I-I didn't see you earlier," The other boy said.

"I was using the bathroom," Phil said. "Move please."

"Sorry," The boy said before he quickly got up and walked away.

Phil sighed and then he sat down next to Dan.

"Y-You di-didn't have to d-do that." Dan said nervously.

"I saw how annoying he was being to you, trust me... I had to do that." Phil said.

"Th-Thank you nonetheless." Dan said. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"My name is Phil, by the way..." Phil greeted as he held out his hand.

Dan smiled slightly and then he took Phil's hand and shook it. "Dan."

"You seem like a Dan to me. Short for Daniel?" Phil asked.

"I hate the name Daniel." Dan said, blushing.

"I'm the same, my full name is Philip-" Phil sighed and chuckled. "With one L."

Dan giggled. "Too cool for two L's?" He asked.

"Shut up," Phil laughed. "Well, it was very nice meeting you."

"Are you leaving?" Dan asked, frowning. He wanted to flirt with this cute boy, Phil, more.

"I'm stuck on the train for another hour. I'll stay if you like." Phil said.

"I'd like it if you stayed." Dan said. He blushed.

Phil smiled and then he relaxed into the seat. "So, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Dan asked, looking over at Phil. He didn't know exactly how, but somehow he went from being completely anxious to feeling flirty all because of one cute boy who helped him get out of a situation that he didn't want to be in. and he couldn't be more grateful.

Dan spent the next hour chatting and laughing about everything and nothing with Phil. Phil told him about how he was a youtuber, and Dan promised Phil that he would check out Phil's channel as soon as he got home, even though Phil said his videos were crap anyways.

Dan was pretty sure that he had fallen in love with the cute boy on the train.

Maybe train rides weren't so bad after all.


End file.
